1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lockable handle, particularly, but not exclusively for fitting to uPVC windows and the like in which a square bar of the handle operates drive gear within the window frame that extends or retracts locking cams.
Particularly where the handle is of relatively compact dimensions the provision of a key operated internal lock has presented problems, because standard barrel locks are too large to fit satisfactorily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,554 (Bixel) and GB Patent No. 2,105,774 (Narcros) there are described lockable handle assemblies in which a handle pivoted to a backplate carries a lock body slideably retained in a head region of the handle for movement to the backplate to cause a depending locking pin fixed to the lock body to enter an aperture in the backplate to hold the handle against pivotal movement. In this movement, a latch member in the lock body snaps into a recess in the slideway to hold the handle locked and a coil spring coaxial with the locking pin and located beneath the lock body is compressed. Operation of a key operated lock barrel causes the latch member to be withdrawn so that the spring returns the lock body to its unlocking position.